Cartoon Characters/Disney Villains
Cast * Giganta (from Justice League) as The Evil Queen (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Gobbo (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Honest John Worthington (from Pinocchio) * Sly (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Gideon (from Pinocchio) * Doc Hopper (from The Muppet Movie) as Stromboli (from Pinocchio) * Sailor John (from Thomas & Friends) as the Coachman (from Pinocchio) * Mosasaurus (from Jurassic World) as Monstro (from Pinocchio) * Sharptooth (from The Land Before Time) as Tyrannosaurus Rex (from Fantasia) * Aku (from Samurai Jack) as Chernabog (from Fantasia) * Crasher Wake (from Pokémon) as The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) * Professor Screweyes (from We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) as Man (from Bambi) * Widowmaker (from Overwatch) as Lady Tremaine (from Cinderella) * Wicked Witch of the West (from The Wizard of Oz) as The Queen of Hearts (from Alice in Wonderland) * Pitch Black (from Rise of the Guardians) as Captain Hook (from Peter Pan) * Rat (from Fantastic Mr. Fox) as The Rat (from Lady and the Tramp) * Wendy O. Koopa (from Super Mario Bros.) as Maleficent (from Sleeping Beauty) * Mrs. Tweedy (from Chicken Run) as Cruella DeVil (from 101 Dalmatians) * Bellatrix Lestrange (from Harry Potter Series) as Madam Mim (from The Sword in the Stone) * Tai Lung (from Kung Fu Panda) as Shere Khan (from The Jungle Book) * Sal Left Thumb (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Edgar (from The Aristocats) * Don Lino (from Shark Tale) as Prince John (from Robin Hood) * Agatha Trunchbull (from Matilda) as Madame Medusa (from The Rescuers) * Vincent (from Over the Hedge) as The Bear (from The Fox and the Hound) * Baron Ruber (from The Quest for Camelot) as The Horned King (from The Black Cauldron) * Jenner (from The Secret of NIMH) as Ratigan (from The Great Mouse Detective) * Carface (from All Dogs Go to Heaven) as Bill Sykes (from Oliver & Company) * Joker (from Batman: The Animated Series) as Ursula (from The Little Mermaid) * Saxton Hale (from Team Fortress 2) as Percival C. McLeach (from The Rescuers Down Under) * Wario (from Super Mario Bros.) as Gaston (from Beauty and the Beast) * The Harvester (The Loud House) as Jafar (from Aladdin) * Makunga (from Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) as Scar (from The Lion King) * Ganondorf (from The Legend of Zelda) as Governor Ratcliffe (from Pocahontas) * Lord Farquaad (from Shrek) as Judge Claude Frollo (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Darkseid (from Justice League) as Hades (from Hercules) * M. Bison (from Street Fighter Series) as Shan-Yu (from Mulan) * Victor Quatermaine (from Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit) as Cecil Clayton (from Tarzan) * One Eye (Speckles: the Tarbosaurus) and Indominus Rex (from Jurassic World) as Carnotaurus (from DINOSAUR) * Sedusa (from The Powerpuff Girls) as Yzma (from The Emperor's New Groove) * Colonel Miles Quartich (from Avatar) as Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke (from Atlantis: The Lost Empire) * K'nuckles (from The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) as Long John Silver (from Treasure Island) * Eternatus (from Pokémon) as Captain Gantu (from Lilo & Stitch) * Butch Cavendish (from The Lone Ranger) as Alameda Slim (from Home on the Range) * Pigs (from The Angry Birds Movie) as Aliens (from Chicken Little) * Robbie Rotten (from LazyTown) as Bowler Hat Guy (from Meet the Robinsons) * George Wolfsbottom (from Clifford's Really Big Movie) as Doctor Calico (from Bolt) * Vlad Plasmius (from Danny Phantom) as Doctor Facilier (from The Princess and the Frog) * Mina Loveberry (from Star vs. The Forces of Evil) as Mother Gothel (from Tangled) * Mr. Waternoose (from Monsters, Inc.) as King Candy (from Wreck-It Ralph) * Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Prince Hans (from Frozen) * Drago Bludvist (from How to Train Your Dragon 2) as Yokai (from Big Hero 6) * Darla Dimple (from Cats Don't Dance) as Dawn Bellwether (from Zootopia) * Rayquaza (from Pokémon) as Tamatoa (from Moana) Category:Disney Villains Parodies